overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Episode 07/@comment-36.81.66.244-20150819005556/@comment-24409121-20150820071446
Daywanderer, I know adaptations are different from the original work and I never expected them to follow it to a tee (I even said so in my previous post). That however does not retract from the fact that this is a poor adaptation (again, in this episode alone, already pointed out so not going to type that up again). There was no reason to shorten it this badly or to do such shody CG work (I'm not against CG, some CG is quite amazingly done, but the CG used in Overlord doesn't even use the same color pallete as the hand drawn stuff, making it clash and seem really out of place. It makes me wonder if any of their artists in that studio understand anything about color theory). The Harry Potter movies are a wonderful example of adaptations. Ones that went perticularily wrong at the start. The first two were quite horrid when viewed as an adaptation. If they were stand alone, then they would have been fine, but they had original source material that showed how much they decided to cut, remove and alter. As the movies progressed, they learned from their mistakes and made vast improvements keeping the key parts while doing a decent adaptation. Sure they removed things in the later movies, but it didn't retract from the story. They even learned so much as to split the last book into two movies to get the whole story out. Something they actually could have done with each movie (they would have also made more money that way...., but their reason was they didn't think that people could sit thru long movies, seriously, that was their official reason released to the press on why so much was cut from it). I have of course not only read the american english versions, but the british versions as well, and actually the first 3 in spanish.... for whatever reason.... Now as for amazing adaptations (that still had things removed but where amazingly done) was the EXTENDED Lord of the Ring Trilogy. Those actually had all the important information in them to go with that they removed in their original releases, such as oh, in the next movie they had items and never explained how they got them as that was cut in the shortened version bringing a dissonense tot the story..... Hobbit movie was however a horrid adaptation. Why split a book that was half the size of just one of the Lord of the Ring books and make it into three movies?!!? Well other than to add in horrible filler story that didn't exist in the original work and to try and make more money off of fans (yes of course I've read all the originals, have some first editions and even read the Silmarillian (spelt that wrong I think....), ah that one was a looooong slow read that I'm not doing again....). AGAIN, I'm sill enjoying the series for what it is, but that doesn't mean that it's not making me really dissapointed at what they are doing and what they could have done. And you say of course it seems like a rush, well it didn't have to. That was up to the director and the person who wrote the script/storyboard for the adaptation. Normally the original authors don't have much say in adaptations sadly, no matter what others think (as it's normally a buying of the rights type of thing and the original author just being happy they're getting an anime adaptation, not sayint that's the case here, but with how the anime is turning out, it certainly seems like it). Example of a good adaptation from a light novel to an anime would the the Index and Railgun series. Yes, there is a lot more in the light novels and I love them dearly, but the anime adaptations are superbly well done and things I'm happy to show others (I'm still showing Overlord to my friends, but only because I'm a huge fan of the series, the anime actually doesn't meet my standards on what I normally show to my friends, and I do watch/show alot, having over 500 DVD/BD's, on top of the 30 or so TB of data on HDD's, and the... lost count but over 1000 manga.... ah.... have to stop spending all my money.... Oh, and I own more worth in figures than all of that for what ever that's all worth (just to add to that all), including every single Black Rock Shooter figure ever made, my favorite part of my collection......)). AAAAaaanndddd..... now I'm just rambling............... - Kat